Fate
by vampiregirllovessian
Summary: When Edward and Bella lock eyes from across a crowded club, what will fate have them do? OOC, lemons. May continue.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all character belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is just something I whipped up rather quickly after a random flash of inspiration. **

**I may continue if I'm feeling it, but I don't think I'm a good enough writer for a huge story or anything.**

**Thank you for reading, please review :) x**

* * *

_As I locked eyes with the stranger across the room, I couldn't help but wonder if we'd ever met before. You would think I would remember meeting such an attractive creature, the eyes especially, it doesn't seem possible that I could ever forget those eyes. Green like little emeralds sparkling knowingly at me from the bar, as if I was an old friend here to meet him._

_As I make my way towards him I know that this is what I was meant to do. It seems right, there is no way I could fathom coming to this club tonight and not seeing this man. It is necessary for my being, not some contingent truth._

* * *

The speakers pump as Kesha's latest song is blasts through the club. My best friend Alice, long gone in the arms of her latest conquest. I swear, I sometime's think it would have made a lot more sense if she was a guy, her sex drive is higher than mine will ever be. Though, I haven't had sex in about a year. Stop judging me, I hate dating and the shallow way everyone meets these days and my last serious relationship didn't end well. His name was Jacob and I walked into our apartment to find some statesque, big breasted blonde with her legs wrapped around his neck and her bare ass on my dinner table. That was the end of that relationship, no-one acts that wise when they're in love but cheating isn't something I can forgive, I'm not some weak minded bitch that will go along like everythings all butterfly's and rainbows when it isn't.

I've consumed one to many kamikaze's tonight and head to the dodgy restroom at the back of the club. After I've used the toilet for about the 18th time that night I head to the tall oval mirrors above the three hand baisen's to was my hands and check on my face, the dim lighting makes it hard to see any imperfections though i guess that's a good thing. When I exit the ladies room that's when I see him, standing at the bar scanning the room wearing a black shirt that highlights his muscles and a pair of fantastically tight, dark blue jeans.

We lock eyes and I come to the realisation that I've never wanted another person so much in my life. I don't believe in love at first sight, even a little bit. I definitely feel a connection between him and me, but mostly I just want to take all his clothes off and have my way with him. So badly that I think I would do it anywhere, my mind is foggy with my want for him. I give myself a bit of a shake and realise I've been standing in the same spot staring for about a minute. I make my way through the crowd towards where he is standing at the bar, his eyes raking over my body. I'm wearing a tall pair of platforms, making my legs look pretty sexy even if I do say so myself and a tight black dress.

Finally I make it to the bar and cooly take a seat next to where he's standing, he looks at me, smiles and says "can I buy you a drink?" with all the things going through my mind that isn't what I expected him to say, wanted him to say. So, intead of a normal reply, the words that come out of my mouth are "no, but you can take me back to your place and fuck me until I don't even know my own name." I nearly laughed at the look on his face when I said that. He clears his throught, finally getting out "Um, okay, yea... sure. I'm Edward by the way." I smile and whisper "Bella." There is a bit of an awkward moment now where neither of us really know what to do. I think fuck it, I know he wants me, and stand right against him slowly snaking my hands up his chest and around his neck and pull his lips to mine, sticking my tongue in his mouth. The kiss is so passionate, I feel like if we don't get out of there soon we will have sex right there. I moan into his mouth and bite his lip, he grunts, pulling me closer to him, he moves his lips to my neck and then breathes into my ear "let's get out of here. I can't wait to taste you, making you come on my tongue and then fucking you so hard against the wall that the guy across the street knows my name." I think that's it for both of us, he grabs my hand and we make our way towards the exit.

As we get to the car park he leads me towards his car, a silver volvo. We get in and start driving to what I assume is his place of residence. He looks over at me and smiles "I honestly don't do this kind of thing very often" I laugh and say "Trust me, I don't either" I'm still so horny though, so I slide my hand onto his lap, grounding my hand into his hard cock. He hisses and ground out "we're nearly at my apartment, if you keep going this will be over before we get there" just then we pull into an underground carpark. He helps me out of the car and we enter an elevator, he presses the button for floor 8 and then pushes me up against the mirrored back wall. He grinds his hardness into where I want him most and brings his lips to mine, another searing kiss and I'm left panting and moaning. He continues to grind into me, and his tongue makes it's way to the top of my breasts. I dig my heel into his as and thing I might even come when the doors chime and we're at our destination. We pretty much runn to his apartment, number 811. He unlocks the door, ushers me in, closes it behind us and pushes me against the wall. We grap eachother and start kissing one's again, all tongue and teeth and want. I pull back and take my dress off as he takes off his shirt. He reeches over and unhooks my bra before putting his mouth down to my nipple, sucking. I moan loudly and drop down to take off his pants. What I see when my job his done makes me ever wetter, he isn't wearing underwear and his huge cock stands to attention right infront of mt face, I lean forward and lick the pre-cum of the head. He moans, and it's the most wonderful sound, then lifts me up and says "not so fast, I want to come with my cock buried inside you as you scream my name" then the hypocrite leans down and rips my panties off me. He looks like he may faint for a second and then leans forward to take my clit into his mouth, sucking hard, I scream. He works his tongue through my folds and then pushes it inside me, his thumb starts to work my clit and it's the best feeling I've ever had. Jake had absolutely nothing on him, half the time I'd have to finish off myself as he fell asleep next to me. My moans become more frequent as he increases the pace, and then puts his mouth on my clit, pushing two fingers inside me. As he moans against my clit I know I'm done for, his fingers curl up to my g-spot and I scream "fuuuck Edward, so goooood! Ugh, dont stop!" I cleanch around his fingers and then slowly start to calm down. He pulls them out of me and then stands up, smirking like the cocky bastard he should be. "Like that did you, beautiful" he says "Oh yes" I say, blushing. Not because I can't talk about what I like, and sex, but because he called me beautiful.

Our eyes lock once again and he leans in and gives me a surprisingly sweet kiss, he then declares "I don't want this to be a one night stand. I knew when we first locked eyes that you were special, and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever layed eyes on. After tonight can we get to know each other properly?" I couldn't believe my ears, obviously most of the guys I'd met were assholes, none of them would want more than sex, even Jake really in the end only kept me around so he had someone to fuck though that wasn't enough "Yes, definitely" I reply, smiling like an idiot. He smiles back and then growls "Now that's settled, let's fuck" I have absolutely no problem with that whatsoever and he pushes me against the wall once more and kisses me senseless. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist "are you sure?" he asks, and I nearly yell "yes, look at me. Of course I'm sure!" and then he swiftly enters me. God he is big, and fills me up like no one else has. I take a second to adjust to his size before urging him to move, he slides in and out slowly increasing my pleasure so much, but I need more "Edward, if you don't go harder, I swear..." and he laughs and starts pounding into me.


End file.
